Crazy Love
by MarkeuRookies
Summary: mark sangat menggilai siswa populer disekolahnya, dan dia nekat mendekati jaehyun yang berimage super dingin dan cuek,cool , Tapi bagaimana jika seorang jaehyun yang dipikir mark berimage dingin,cuek,cool berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan? This is yaoi / SMRookies / Markhyun / JaeMark / Jaehyun x Mark/ Uke - Mark / Seme - Jaehyun
1. Chapter 1

**ini ff kedua aku kkk~~ dengan cast Jaehyun x Mark xD , mereka juga lucu kalo dipasangin , wkwkakakak pokonya sukaaja deh**

 **ini ff ceritanya aku ambil dari drama korea berjudul ToThe Beautifull You eittss tapi berbeda kok dari cerita aslinya**

 **warning yaoi , yang gak suka yaoi jangan baca takut ada keributan.**

 **lets See the story**

 **ENJOY IT**

 **Crazy Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mengecek lagi barang yang perlu ia bawa ke SMA Barunya , Mark sudah gila memang memilih SMA terbaik di seoul dan bermetode asrama dan sekolah khusus namja.

padahal mark bahkan hampir tidak bisa hidup tanpa orangtuanya yang sangat kaya dan mark tinggal di amerika dan nekat sekolah ke seoul tempat kelahiran ayahnya. salahkan sekolah tersebut yang memiliki seorang siswa yang sangat popular dikalangan Masyarakat , Ya Jaehyun. dia sangat menggilai seseorang yang ia tau dia dari sosial media , Entah mengapa saat pertama kali melihat foto jaehyun ,mark merasa hatinya berbunga bunga dan jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan , hum sepertinya love at first sight kan kkk , sejak saat itu mark mencari tau segala tentang jaehyun , dan berniat mendekatinya.

.

"Baju,cemilan,Buku, eung ini…itu.. huft sepertinya sudah semua" Mark tersenyum lebar , lalu mengecek jam di tangannya

"Heung 4 jam lagi pesawatku berangkat , aku harus segera berangkat" Mark pun sangat heboh membawa ini itu , dan dia tidak akan lupa foto Jaehyunnya itu, Mark memeluk foto tersebut " ahhh betapa bahagianya aku akan bertemu dia wkwk,aku yakin dia sangat tampan kkk" Mark mencium terus foto tersebut dan segera berangkat menuju Berangkat menuju bandara .

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya dan disambut oleh sahabat gilanya dan keadaan kelas yang sangat ricuh tersebut ,ya dia adalah Taeyong sahabat gilanya jaehyun.

"Jaehyun buddy kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu , kau terlihat seperti casper tau" Ucap Taeyong sambil merangkul Jaehun

"Shut fuck up Taeyong , aku hanya bosan saja hari ini" Lalu jaehyun duduk di bangku nya dan menatap sahabantnya malas

"Bosen karna apa hah ? O iya aku tau mungkin kau butuh namjachingu/Yeojaching iyakan ? kau pasti bosan menjomblo" sindir Taeyong , jaehyun hanya ber hmmm ria dan mengedarkan pandangannya menuju jendela. Lalu guru masuk dan mereka memulai pelajaran.

.

.

Mark akhirnya sampai di Bandara dan Langsung menuju sekolahnya. Setelah sampai ia segera ke ruang guru untuk mengurus administrasi

"Baiklah ini kunci kamarmu dan kunci lokermu , di lokermu sudah terdapat segala perlengkapan sekolah" ucap salah seorang guru di sekolah tersebut

"Ah ne gomawo seonsengnim" Mark membungkukan tubuhnya

"ahh kau Pindahan dari amerika tapi bahasa korea sangat Baik ya" Guru tersebut mengetuk ngetuk meja dengan jarinya dan terkekeh pelan

"Ne hehe itu karna dirumah kami selalu menggunakan bahasa korea ya, o iya seonsengnim aku belum tau letak asrama nya heehe" Mark menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal tersebut

"sepertinya kamu membutuhkan Pemandu ya , Ah Jeno sini kemari" Jeno yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun segera menuju Amber seonsengnim

"Annyeong~" Jeno membungkukan badannya dan menatap mark dan amber seonsengnim

"Jeno tolong antarkan Mark menuju asramanya dan pandulah mark , karna dia pindahan dari Amerika"

"Ah ok seonsengnim jeno mengerti" jeno menatap mark dan meminta tangan mark untuk berjabat dengan tangan jeno " Perkenalkan nama saya Jeno"

"Ah nama saya Mark lee senang berkenalan dengan mu" Mark tersenyum sangat manis dan membuat seme yang melihatnya merasa gemas sendiri

"Baiklah jeno segera antarkan Mark" ucap Amber seonsengnim

Jeno dan mark segera Pergi dari ruang guru dan pergi menuju asrama Mark , sambil berjalan menuju asrama mark Jeno Menjelaskan sedikit tentang asramanya ini

"Nah mark welcome to Seoul internasional Namja High school , so… disekolah ini Ada hal yang harus kamu pahami arra , jika tidak kau akan mengalami masa sulit di sekolah ini" Ucap jeno sambil terus berjalan , mark pun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung

"Hal apa ini Jeno-ssi" Tanya mark

"Pertama disini ada 3 Asrama yaitu asrama yaitu asrama YG di sebelah timur sana " Tunjuk jeno meggunakan Dagunya

"Kedua asrma JYP di sebelah utara , Ketiga asrama SM di sebelah Selatan. Ketiga asrama saling berkompetisi untuk menjadi asrama yang terbaik di sekolah ini , Tiap tahunnya selalu ada Event Yang membuat Asrama ini berkompetisi dan memperebutkan Gelar juara , jika salah satu asrma kalah atu menjadi urutan terakhir aka nada hukuman dan Peraturan yang dilakukan sebagai Orang yang kalah kkk"

Jeno terkekeh pelan dan memasuki asramanya mark

"o iya mark kau masuk di Asrama SM wkwk dan aku juga di asrama SM lhoo wkwk , o iya kamarmu nomor berapa ?" Mark yang tengah asik mengagumi mewahnya asrama tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jeno

"eung,… kamar nomor 15B" ucap mark yang melihat nomor kunci tersebut

" wkwk sepertinya kamar kita bersebrangan kk aku kamar nomor 14B lhoo , o iya disetiap kamar akan ada 2 orang yang menempati tempat tersebut , anak kelas 1 selalu dipasankan dengan kaka kelas , dan di setiap asrama ada pemimpinnya , Asrama YG pemimpinnya adalah GDragon , Asrama JYP Adalah Jackson dan asrama SM adalah Siwon. Nah kita sudah sampai " Jeno berhenti di depan pintu kamar mark dan menyuruh mark masuk

"o iya Room mate ku siapa je ?" Tanya mark

"Nanti kau juga tahu, ok see you next time mark" Jeno melangkahkan kakinya pergi

.

Lalu mark masuk kedalam kamarnya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya , Ketika semua sudah beres Mark ingin mandi dan segera mengambil alat alat mandi dan menuju Kamar mandi

.

.

Jaehyun Berjalan menuju kamarnya dan segera masuk untuk beristirhat , tatpi niatnya terhenti ketika ia masuk dan mendengar suara orang bernyanyi-nyanyi dikamar mandi karna penasaran jaehyun pun perlahan memasuki kamar mandi dan membuka pintu mand tersebut , dan terkejut melihat namja manis yang sedang menggosok gigi hanya dengan menggunakan Lilitan handuk di pinggangnya

1 detik…2 detik…3 detik… "AAAAHHHH!" Teriak keduanya lalu

.

.

TBC

Teaser chapter 2

AAAAHHH/ pergi kau dasar cabul/ YAK KAU SIAPA!?/ini kamarku jadi aku berhak melakukan segalanya/Ommo dia jaehyun hyungku? Ternyata dia alas dan jorok/

 **nah gimana ceritanya doh maafkan kalo mengecewakan maaf juga kalo banyak typo :( Maaf banyak kesalahan karna saya cuma manuisa biasa :((**

 **ff ini saya buat berchapter-chapter**

 **kalo review dari kalian bagus dan Positif maka ceritanya akan cepat saya update kkk**

 **DONT BE A SILENT RIDER**

 **Gomawo *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun Berjalan menuju kamarnya dan segera masuk untuk beristirhat , tatpi niatnya terhenti ketika ia masuk dan mendengar suara orang bernyanyi-nyanyi dikamar mandi karna penasaran jaehyun pun perlahan memasuki kamar mandi dan membuka pintu mand tersebut , dan terkejut melihat namja manis yang sedang bercermin dan tidak menggunak sehelai benangpun CATAT TANPA PAKAIAN TT

1 detik…2 detik…3 detik… "AAAAHHHH!" Teriak keduanya lalu

.

.

Mark pov

Aku tersenyum mengingat aku telah sampai di sekolah ini , kkk kapan aku bisa bertemu dia ya , hhh kuharap secepatnya kkk ~, aku tersenyum melihat diriku di pantulan cermin , entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ada yang membuka pintu , ketika aku menoleh aku melihat sesorang dengan tinggi diatas rata rata menatapku horror. Dan ketika aku melihat diriku lagi di cermin aku menyadari…. AKU TELANJANG dan kemudian "AAAAAAAAAA"

END MARK POV

Mark dengan terburu terburu mengambil handuk dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya , dengan secepat kilat mark keluar kamar mandi dengan muka merah padam dan menghampiri orang tersebut lalu...

.

.

PLAK!

Jaehyun yang kaget sampai tidak menyadari orang yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari nya berani memukulnya

Mark menampar jaehyun sampai jaehyun terjatuh , mark lalu menaiki badan jaehyun yang terjatuh lalu memukul mukul badannya

"Yak cabulllll! , kau siapa hah !? berani beraninya masuk kamar mandi orang tanpa permisi ! akan ku laporkan pada guru!" mark terus mengumpat kesal karna merasa dilecehkan

"YA! Seharusny aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada dikamarku , cih dan berani menamparku lagi, suka suka aku dong mau masuk kamar mandi kapan saja , kan ini KAMARKU pendek." Jaehyun yang sudah habis kesabarannya langsung berdiri, karna mark yang belum siap ketika jaehyun akan berdiri , langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

Mark terdiam memproses apa yang jaehyun katakan

"Jadi… kau teman sekamarku ?" Mark berdiri dan menatap jaehyun,Mark merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu , dia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya ratusan kali

Jaehyun memperhatikan wajah mark dengan diam seribu bahasa 'sial kenapa wajahnya sangat manis, eugh bibir itu seperti permen yang bias kuemut eughh , oh iya aku jadi ingat kata kata taeyong yang menyuruhku mencari pacar dan BINGO aku sepertinya sudah mendapatkannya' pikir jaehyun lalu bersmirk kepada mark

"Ya tentu saja. Dan kau jangan memanggil ku seenaknya panggil aku jaehyun oppa" Jaehyun memberi wink kepada mark

"Jaehyun oppa..jae..jae ..JAEHYUN!?" Mark teriak dengan sangat kencang ,jaehyun menutup telinganya karna takut rusak akibat teriakan mark, mark yang sadar bahwa teriakannya sangat keras langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan

"Omo jaehyun hyung mian telah menamparmu , ak..aku sangat marah karna aku pikir aku dilecehkan…eung.. jeongmal mianhae.. tapi oppa? YA aku ini namja tau!"mark mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karna jaehyun menganggapnya seorang wanita… lalu Mark membungkukan badannya menghadap jaehyun untuk meminta maaf beberapa kali

"yayaya tapi kau lihat hasil tamparanmu ini hm? Dan untuk panggilan itu, suruh siapa wajhmu manis seperti yeoja" Tanya jaehyun , lalu jaehyun menunjuk ke bekas tamparannya

"Mian kan aku sudah bilang aku hanya kaget.. dan itu aku anggap sebagai pujian" mark menundukan wajahnya sambil berblushing ria karna telah digoda jaehyun (hadeuh lebay wkwk)

"Apa dengan meminta maaf sudah cukup hm?" Jaehyun mendekat ke arah mark , mark yang sedikit takut karna jaehyun mendekatinya hanya bias terdiam sambil mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya punggungnya terkena dinding dan markpun tidak bias menjauh lagi

Jaehyun lalu mendekatinya hingga sangat dekat lalu kedua tangannya ditempelkan kedinding sehingga mengurung mark yang terlihat ketakutan , jaehyun mendekatkan mukanya ,, hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan

"setidaknya kau harus melakukan hal ini kepada pipiku yang kau tampar"

CUP

Jaehyun mencium pipinya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi mark lalu menjilat sedikit pipi mark, jaehyun menjauhkan mukanyan dan melihat muka mark yang memerah , karna merasa gemas jaehun kembali mencium pipinya

"nah seperti itu, kau bias kan ? hm?" ucap Jaehyun sambil menatap mata mark

Mark kaget, SANGAT kaget malahan , idolanya bisa berbuat itu, apalagi ke orang yang baru dikenalnya

"eung bias hyung.." tanpa babibu lagi mark mendekatan mukanya ke pipi jaehyun , jaehyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya … lalu CUP mark mencium pipi jaehyun dengan sangat cepat

"Mian hyung aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi tapi aku harus pakai baju sekarang" Mark membungkukan badannya lalu pergi untuk mengganti bajunya

Jaehyun masih bengong dengan kejadian tadi 'Manis kkk~ mark kau akan jadi milikku' batin jaehyun

.

.

.

TBC

HAIII SAYA BALIK LAGI NIHHH HAHAHA

Maaf yaaa updatenya lama banget abisan gak ada yang nge review jadi saya pikir gak ada yang tertarik gituuu makanya chapter berikutna gak author post_in , DAN EH TERNYATA Ada yang minta dilanjutin kkk

author bakal lanjutin kok

makasih yang udah ngedukung ya '-')b

mimin mau balesin review nih !

xxxxxml : udah lanjut kok ini ;D keep reading yaaa kasih review dan ide idenya biar ceritanya gak bosen gituuu wkwkwk KEEP READING Y !

JaeMark: maaf lama nih wkwkwk saya pesimis abisan wkwkwk terus baca ya !

Taeyongx : Udah dilanjut kok ini heheheh :D , iya jarang abisan kan mimin shipper taeyong x jeno nahhh kalo dipikir pikir jaehyun sama mark cocok makanya mimin buat ff nya wkwkwkwk

: MEREKA JUGA BIAS AKU WKWKWK


End file.
